Sakura's Anmitsu
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Fic pembuka SUGAR-E 2013!/CANON/Ficlet/Melepaskan diri dari kesibukan masing-masing dan bersantai di tepi sungai. Dan anmitsu menjadi pertanda janji untuk jawaban yang selalu dinanti. "Sebenarnya aku akan lebih senang kalau kau menyuapiku secara langsung, Sakura-chan."/RnR?


"_Bulir hujan jatuh lembut di berandamu,_

_Menahanku untuk tak bergerak dari sisimu,_

_Hujan seharian membuatku menemanimu menikmati anmitsu,_

_Sambil menatap matahari yang bersembunyi seperti hobi Shikama__ru__.__" – N. S. 2013_

* * *

**SAKURA'S ANMITSU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! S For Sweet! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

"Kau tak bosan?"

"Hm?"

"Tiduran di atas rumput, diam, dan memandangi langit. Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Shikamaru?"

Naruto terkekeh. Namun tak bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya justru terpejam, merasakan semilir angin yang memainkan kelopak matanya pelan.

"Jangan ketiduran." Sakura menepukl tangan Naruto yang dijadikan pemuda itu sebagai sandaran kepalanya. "Setelah ini kau masih harus bertemu nona Tsunade kan?"

Naruto hanya bergumam.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya lalu terdiam memandangi riak air sungai yang berkilauan terkena efek cahaya matahari. Suasana di pinggir sungai begitu tenang. Ada bagusnya juga Naruto mengajaknya kesini tadi, lumayan untuk melepaskan penatnya selama di rumah sakit.

"Ah!"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya lalu melirik ke samping kanan. Sakura tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong belanjaannya.

Hari ini, Sakura mengajaknya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Tentu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung mengiyakan walaupun pekerjaannya sebagai hokage masih menumpuk di atas meja. Mana mungkin ia mau melewatkan kesempatan bersama Sakura di tengah kesibukan mereka akhir-akhir ini? Dan kelihatannya gadis itu memang sengaja mengajaknya pergi untuk melepas penat mereka sejenak.

"Aku beli _anmitsu_ tadi. Kau mau?" Tawar Sakura sambil memegang satu cup _anmitsu_ yang masih terlihat dingin.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mau saja. Asal kau mau menyuapiku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. "Enak saja. Tak mau!"

Naruto hanya tertawa, lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan. Namun, Naruto tahu Sakura masih menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu—karena ia mendengar sesekali gadis itu bergumam senang saat mengulum potongan agar-agar Jepang itu di dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya lagi lalu melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tampak tak sadar dipandangi olehnya, karena ia masih menikmati _anmitsu_-nya dengan tenang.

Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Matanya yang hijau berkilauan tertimpa efek sinar matahari. Sementara bibirnya terkulum saat menikmati manisnya _anmitsu_ yang melumer di dalam mulutnya.

Dalam sedetik wajah Naruto merona. Sungguh, sudah berapa tahun ia mencintai gadis di sampingnya ini? Nyatanya perasaannya sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah. Ia akan tetap berdebar dan terpesona saat gadis itu berada di dekatnya.

"Akui saja kau memang ingin _anmitsu_, Naruto."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Kali ini, Sakura memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Kelihatannya, ia terus memandangi wajah itu tanpa sadar sampai Sakura yang memergokinya barusan.

"Kau memerhatikanku sejak tadi."

Naruto nyengir lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan yang tidak dijadikan bantalan kepalanya. "Aku hanya memandangimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mencibir tak percaya. "Duduklah."

"Eh?"

"Kalau mau makan tidak boleh sambil tiduran, _baka_." Sakura mendengus pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto sumringah. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari rebahannya lalu duduk bersila menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memotong agar dengan sendok kayunya lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Naruto. Yang tentu saja dengan sigap langsung dilahap pemuda itu.

"Enak kan?" Sakura tersenyum senang. Setelah itu ia menyuapkan sepotong _agar_ ke mulutnya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum jahil. "Sebenarnya aku akan lebih senang kalau kau menyuapiku secara langsung, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau makan _anmitsu_-nya duluan, setelah itu baru kau salurkan padaku dengan lidahmu." Naruto tertawa jahil.

"..."

_DUAK!_

"Awww..."

"_PERVERT!_" seru Sakura kesal dengan wajah merona. Sementara Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan dari Sakura. Sial, kenapa Naruto jadi tertular ide mesum Jiraiya sih?

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Namun beberapa saat di bibirnya terkembang senyuman.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Naruto." Gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu lagnsung memalingkan wajahnya agar tak berhadapan dengan Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat sekarang. "Aku mau saja melakukannya, tapi... kalau kita sudah menikah saja."

Naruto tercengang. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata gadis itu barusan. Tak kalah, wajahnya pun kini ikut merona. Menikah? Apakah itu berarti Sakura...

Sepotong _agar_ tiba-tiba disodorkan tepat ke depan mulutnya sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh. Naruto memandangi wajah gadis itu yang masih merona menatapnya, namun perlahan Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang merasa terlalu bahagia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran rubahnya lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memasukkan potongan _anmitsu_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat ini, _anmitsu_ memang terasa manis di mulut Naruto. Namun ia yakin, kalau _anmitsu_ yang akan ia terima dari Sakura setelah mereka menikah nanti akan terasa jauh lebih manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa SUGAR-E 2013 resmi dibuka! Silahkan sumbangkan fanfiksi-fanfiksi manismu untuk meramaikan archieve NaruSaku hari ini sampai besok pukul 14.00 WIB untuk merayakan NaruSaku Day di tahun ini! :D salam Langit dan Bumi!**

**Last but not least, would you leave some review for me? Thankies! :)**


End file.
